The Oddest of Places
by eleroo02
Summary: Allan/Will friendship. A quick glimpse into the mind of Allan A'Dale that fateful day he and the Locksley three were to hang.


Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood in any way imaginable. That right belongs to the BBC and Tiger Aspect.

Author's Note: Just a quick note to say that this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction ever. So I gladly welcome any and all advice/constructive criticisms as this is my first time writing anything in what seems like forever. Also if anyone is interested in being a beta, I would be eternally grateful. Thanks and enjoy!!!

The day had dawned with few clouds in the sky to hide the sun. Allan closed his eyes a quick second to savor the heat and light that caressed his face. He had been denied this simple freedom these past days, forced to survive the dark and damp dungeon that had become the heart of Nottingham. His keen ears caught the indignant chirps of a sparrow as his eyes sought to find the source of the noise. What those eyes did encounter was enough to make him close his eyes again.

The gallows were in his line of sight ahead and to the right. The four ropes lay unmoving but Allan's overactive imagination set them swinging wildly, beckoning to him his future. It wasn't until the tall brunette with the all-knowing eyes nudged him that Allan realized a muted moan had escaped his mouth. The kid, whose name Allan couldn't quite remember, gave a tight lipped nod of support, or perhaps concern, even as he went back to his prior place beside an even younger kid who Allan thought to be his brother. That kid (Brunette Jr. Allan decided to name him) looked at his big brother and though he tried to stay silent as well, a few tears leaked out nonetheless. The fourth member of their ragged group crouched in a way reminiscent of the fetal position, letting out the occasional squeal whenever a guard came too near.

The threesome had been held in a cell not far from Allan's and he hadn't been able to stop himself from eavesdropping. He remembered the quiet reassurances from the tall one that some great lord named Robin would somehow find a way to free them. He had rolled his eyes but had been unable to hold back the hope he had felt when realizing that Robin of Locksley was the very same man who had saved him in the forest. For once, he thought luck might smile on him a second time, so he had shouted to the guards that he was one of them, but all that had won him was a cell change and an order to hang in the morning.

Too embedded in his own thoughts to participate in even the quiet reassurances to the youngest two, Allan was still able to hear the change in the green-eyed boy. It had been a subtle change, but hope-filled eyes had turned to desperation, and fiery words had become more and more hollow. A mantra constantly repeated to bring hope, only to find nothing there. The words themselves were now bringing more comfort than the actual belief.

But that was the way of big brothers. As much as Allan liked to weave fantastic tales to strangers, he was nothing but honest with himself and his family. He could fool anyone into believing a goose really could lay golden eggs, whereas all his cynical self would see was a silly, scrawny goose that would go a long way to curing his hunger. But he would have lied to his younger brother to protect him any day of the week. Thoughts of Tom brought both laughter and an urge to punch the wall, as well as the constant worry of who would look out for his brother now? For that matter, was his brother even still alive; did the occasional thought of Allan cross his mind? For most of his life, Allan had run from any sort of relationship that would tie him to one place, one way of life. Tom was the closest to the exception to the rule, but that was mostly due to family loyalty more than true friendship. And now he was about to die beside three strangers whose names he did not even know.

Noticing the guard coming to collect them for the walk up, Allan hurried over to where the other three were standing their own sort of guard over each other. Holding up his bound hands as best he could, he introduced himself to the tall brunette.

"Allan A'Dale"

"Will Scarlett" was the quiet reply. It was all they said out loud, but Allan was surprised to realize nothing more was needed. As they took up positions on either side of little Scarlett, he realized that it might have been the oddest of places and time for a new friendship, but the thought of his last being spent with a friend comforted him more than he would have ever thought.


End file.
